Priceless
by B-Rabitto
Summary: Curieux, Yuuhei Hanejima va demander quelques informations à l'homme le plus influent de Ikebukuro. Mauvaise idée quand on sait que c'est l'ennemi juré de son frère, et que son "prix d'ami" aura des conséquences. Threesome / Izaya X Kasuka x Shizuo / Yaoi


Il est dur d'être fan de Kasuka quand tout les regards sont portés sur Shizuo et Izaya. Okay, j'ai un gros faible pour les "pokerface". Ce sera une histoire en 3 parties si tout se passe bien... J'aime le jeune Heiwajima mais je ne le ménage pas pour autant. Mon avis est réservé sur Izaya, ah ce petit con... Hum. Alors que Shizuo est mon dieu vivant.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Personnages appartenant à la série de roman Durarara écrit par Ryohgo Narita et illustré par Suzuhito Yasuda.**

* * *

******«** Shh I got you all figured out  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows  
Who you even are, who you think that you are **»**

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

**The Black Cat  
**

**« Je veux tout savoir sur les Dollars. »**

Une enveloppe tomba lourdement sur le bureau de Izaya Orihara suite à cette demande. Il n'y avait aucun doute que celle ci contenait un gros pactole qui aurait fait que l'informateur aurait pu se la couler douce durant quelques mois si il n'était pas trop gourmand. Celui-ci accepta enfin de lever son regard écarlate vers son cadet. Depuis le début, il savait qui sonné à sa porte et c'est avec un sourire inquiétant qu'il l'accueillit dans son grand appartement. Vous savez, ce genre de sourire qui ne vous attendrit nullement et que vous voudriez éviter toute votre vie si cela était possible.

**« Hey, Yuuhei. »**

Encore ce stupide slogan, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça... Le cadet Heiwajima lui lança un regard des plus neutres. Il savait très bien que venir ici, c'était comme trahir son frère... Parce qu'il enquêtait sur sa propre famille en quelque sorte et il n'était pas sans ignorer que Shizuo ne pouvait pas voir Izaya en peinture. Au regard confiant de ce dernier, il savait qu'il savait pourquoi de telles informations lui étaient nécessaires. Parce que à Ikebukuro, on se demandait souvent si nos agissements n'avaient pas déjà été prévu à l'avance par l'informateur.

**« C'est possible, oui ou non ? »**

Kasuka ne tenait pas à perdre du temps inutilement avec la personne que son frère lui défendait de voir. Néanmoins, à qui d'autre demander de telles choses dans une totale « discrétion » ? Il se voyait mal poser des questions à des personnes prises au hasard avec son statut d'idole, il laissait ça aux lycéens. Le brun lui laissa deviner d'un geste de la tête que c'était possible, même si il y avait toujours un « mais ». Agacé sans le montrer, le plus jeune posa sa main sur l'enveloppe, prêt à la reprendre quand celle d'Izaya la pris avant même qu'il ne puisse la faire décoller du bureau. Haussant un de ses fins sourcils, Kasuka l'interrogea du regard, ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lui donner une réponse.

**« L'argent fait tourner le monde, mais ce n'est pas du tien dont j'ai besoin.**

**Tiens donc... »**

Dire cela alors qu'il venait de grappiller l'argent comme un affamé était presque drôle. En fait, il n'était nullement surpris par cette réaction. Le plus âgé sauta par-dessus son bureau pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur qui avait déjà reculé d'un pas, ne le quittant pas de son regard inexpressif... Ce qui fit sourire l'aîné. _Ils_ se ressemblaient, _ils_ n'avaient rien de ce qu'un humain normal devait avoir, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne les portait pas dans son cœur. À cette pensée, Izaya se demandait bien pourquoi il perdait son précieux temps avec les Heiwajima... Les deux frères s'adoraient mutuellement dans la plus grande discrétion. L'un était prévisible au possible et l'autre son contraire. L'un colérique, l'autre calme. Violent, inoffensif. Mais les deux attiraient les regards, à leur manière propre, et donc, l'attention de Orihara.

**« J'ai un programme différent pour la petite étoile d'Ikebukuro. Après tout, je connais ton frère, je vais te faire un prix. »** Dit alors l'informateur sur un ton léger.

**« Non vraiment, non. Ne te donne pas cette peine. »**

Izaya devina sans effort qu'il s'agissait là du cynisme propre à la famille de la grosse brute et se contenta de garder son sourire poli qui disait clairement « je ne te donne pas le choix ». Il commença à défaire le premier bouton de la chemise de Kasuka, toujours avec cet étrange sourire, ce dernier réagit aussitôt. Il n'était pas expressif pour un sou mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent très légèrement pour montrer un minimum qu'il venait de comprendre ce à quoi allait rimer ce « prix d'ami ». Il s'écarta aussitôt, s'éloignant de plus en plus du bureau.

**« C'est hors de question. Je préfère t'arrêter de suite.**

**Mmh ? Tu as déjà oublié pourquoi tu es venu ici on dirait. »**

Le visage de son grand frère s'imposa alors à l'esprit du cadet Heiwajima. Il était vrai que c'était de la curiosité mal placée mais qui avait un bon fond, du moins se rassurait-il avec ce genre de pensée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de déglutir difficilement, ne lâchant pas son aîné des yeux. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Shizuo se sentirait tellement trahi si il apprenait que son frère chéri avait couché avec l'homme qu'il exècre le plus. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa condition, Izaya l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur, serrant ses poignets dans ses mains tandis sa langue venait tracer sa route sur la fine peau de son cou. Dépassé par la situation, Kasuka se laissa faire, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et sans doute qu'une fois satisfait, le brun n'ébruiterait pas cette scène, c'est ainsi qu'il se rassurait. Il se raidit en sentant ce dernier lui faire un suçon : ne pas voir Shizuo avant 3 jours ou engager une maquilleuse professionnelle.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce genre de futilité, Izaya continuait ses léchouilles, remarquant bien que le petit frère de son ennemi en était déboussolé. Il finit par lui attraper les cheveux de sa nuque et a le forcer à se mettre à genoux pour mettre son visage contre son entre-jambe, souriant doucement en espérant qu'il comprenne vite.

**« Non... Pas ça... »**

C'est ainsi que l'acteur supplia son aîné, à moitié étouffé tellement la pression contre le pantalon de l'informateur était insistante. Après une chose pareille, il ne pourrait plus jamais regardé Shizuo en face.

**« Je te laisse tranquille après ça. Une information se paye après tout. » **Il conserva son sourire et enchaîna sur un ton toujours aussi léger et amusé, visiblement. **« Ferme les yeux si tu n'aimes pas ça. »**

Kasuka prit une grande inspiration, Izaya devait vraiment le prendre pour un prude malgré ses 20 ans. Mais à la vue de la situation, il était désormais persuadé que ce n'était pas la première fois pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Il finit par abdiquer, crochetant le pantalon de Orihara à l'aide de ses doigts fins et maladroit, totalement confus sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Après quoi, il passa des coups de langue timides sur son membre qui se durcissait progressivement et c'est à ce moment là qu'il ferma doucement les yeux, comme pour fuir cette abjecte vérité. Son expression était toujours aussi impassible même si il se sentait honteux à la limite du possible.

**« Prend le en entier. »**

Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'il s'exécutait à contre-cœur. Une fois fait, il se doutait de ce à quoi il allait avoir droit... Et Izaya lui en donna la confirmation en faisant bouger sa tête sur son sexe dressé. Kasuka fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappait de sa gorge. Il finit par comprendre et entama les va-et vient tout seul. Il n'était pas habitué à ça... Même ses amourettes avec Ruri n'allaient jamais aussi loin. Il redoutait ainsi le moment où son aîné en demanderait plus. Pour la énième fois, il fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant Izaya se libérait dans sa gorge, l'acteur lâcha aussitôt prise sous la surprise, tombant à quatre pattes. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de tousser que son bourreau lui releva le menton, arborant toujours son sourire qui devenait vraiment énervant... Ou ô combien vexant.

**« Avale. »**

Kasuka fut dans l'obligation de déglutir, emportant avec sa salive la semence de l'informateur. Ce dernier lui essuya ses fines lèvres avec son pouce tandis qu'il refermait son pantalon sans aucune classe. C'est en relevant son regard noisette que le plus jeune s'aperçut avec effroi que Izaya tenait un portable dont l'objectif semblait braqué sur lui. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit en un rictus malsain, appuyant sur les touches du téléphones qui émit un son positif. Le jeune Heiwajima s'était fait piégé et en restait totalement coi, il allait se faire coincé par ce rat. Le brun fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour aller retrouver la chaise derrière son bureau d'un pas dansant.

**« J'avais prévu que tu viendrais. Avec un frère idiot comme Shizu-chan, il fallait bien que tu sois un petit peu atteint... »** Il sortit alors d'un tiroir un dossier d'épaisseur correct. Il avait déjà tout prévu. **« Tout ce que tu veux est là-dedans. Reviens me voir si tu veux plus de détails. »**

Sa dernière phrase avait parut plus jovial, confirmant qu'apparemment, il avait été satisfait du service. Kasuka se releva doucement mais sûrement, encore tremblant. Il s'approcha timidement du bureau, prit le dossier et s'en alla sans accorder un regard à cet homme dont il ne voulait déjà plus entendre parler. En descendant les marches, il regretta de ne pas avoir défendu son frère... Son frère... Sa famille entière ! Et il pénétra aussi vite qu'il le pu dans la voiture qui l'attendait, laissant deviner au chauffeur qu'il désirait rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme voulu s'en persuader, mais il ne réussit pas à bannir l'ignoble scène qu'Izaya lui avait imposé... Et cette vidéo ? Qu'allait-il en faire ? La poster sur Internet ? Cela ruinerait entièrement sa vie... Sociale ou professionnelle... Sans doute que sans son self-control légendaire, les larmes lui seraient montées aux yeux sous le coup de la frustration et de la crainte. Il ne voulait pas que la population de Tokyo voit ça. Il ne souhaitait décevoir personne et encore moins les personnes à qui il tenait. De dégoût, Kasuka plaça sa main sur sa bouche alors que l'autre tenait fermement le dossier dont il était désormais désintéressé mais propriétaire. Il repensa à cette éjaculation qui était sortie sans prévenir. À l'heure actuelle, son estomac contenait ce qui aurait pu être la vie faîte par Izaya Orihara. À cette pensée, il sorti de la voiture sans même un au revoir. Une fois dans son ascenseur, il se sentait à deux doigts de vomir... Il s'énerva sur la serrure de sa porte pour finalement se rendre compte que c'était, resté ouvert ? La célébrité qu'il était ne pensait qu'à rejoindre les toilettes et y restait penché en attendant que le choc passe. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était qu'une fois sa porte ouverte, il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un certain blond qui le fixait avec une incompréhension totale, ayant visiblement remarqué que quelque chose cloché. Shizuo Heiwajima dans sa tenue de barman. Son frère venu à l'improviste.

**« Kasuka ? »**


End file.
